


Law and Order: Punx: PA

by AlexanderYamilton



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Gen, buckle up bc it's gonna be a ride, hope y'all are ready for some crime drama and investigation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderYamilton/pseuds/AlexanderYamilton
Summary: Towards the end of his time loop, Phil Connors discovers the mystery surrounding the death of a young pig farmer in Punxsutawney named Pamela Lewis who bears a striking resemblance to Channel 5’s Associate Producer, and takes matters into his own hands to figure out the truth. Enter his new undercover persona, Detective Mike Dodds. Can Phil solve the mystery and discover what happened to Pam? Only time will tell, and lucky for Phil, time is the one thing he has in excess.





	1. Prologue

_February 2 nd, 4:34 A.M._

_Location: Gobbler's Knob_

It was truly freezing outside. Anyone from out of town probably thought the folks around here were nuts, dancing and singing, throwing beach balls around, and just celebrating out in the cold. It was easy to see who lived here and who was just visiting for the holiday. A woman in a pink snowsuit was standing off to the side, shivering alongside her husband, another man walking around, cursing the numbness in his fingers.

The latter soon found himself cursing out a rogue beach ball that bounced off the top of his head.

“Oops,” said a young woman donning a fluffy groundhog hat, “Sorry!” The man scowled and she smiled at him as he’d walked away. She’d had like…three drinks by now? Probably. She couldn’t really tell, but the buzz sure was nice, and she felt light as she walked over to pick up the ball. “Kendraaa,” she called to another woman in a similarly themed hat. “Watch where you’re throwing this thing, you hit that poor tourist.”

“Whoops,” Kendra said, her grin not remotely sorry as she took the ball back, promptly tossing it again to bounce it off her companion’s head “I was aiming for you, Pammy.”

Pam laughed, playfully shoving the other woman “You’re the meanest sister ever.”

She certainly wasn’t mad; how could she be? It was a few hours past midnight on the greatest day of the year, and Pam couldn’t possibly be upset in the middle of the best party of them all.

“Thought you didn’t like her calling you Pammy,” a deeper voice teased from behind her.

Pam turned around to face the source of the voice, forgetting her twin who was now off to find her next target, in favor of pulling her boyfriend in for a brief kiss.

“Yeahh, but I’m having so much fun, so who cares?”

“Especially since your favorite guy is here with you,” he teased, kissing her cheek.

Pam looked at him blankly. “I left Hamlet back at the barn. Did he get out?” A stunned look crossed over his face, and Pam broke into giggles, hugging him closer. “Just kidding. You know I love you, Jare-bear” A kiss to his nose “and besides, I could never choose a favorite pig.”

Standing there, the chill of the early morning was beginning to bite through her shoes. Luckily, a great song was starting.

“C’mon, Jare, let’s go dance. I’m getting too cold just standing around.”

Jared smiled and took her hand, ready to return to rejoin the celebration.

“Yo, Jared!” One of Jared’s friends, Adam, Pam recognized, ran up to catch up with the couple. “Hey, man, Mike was wonderin’ if you had the ID for his cousin?”

“Oh yeah man, I totally forgot to get that to him. I definitely got it.” He looked around. “Where is he?”

“Uh…” Adam trailed off, struggling to remember, “think he’s at the diner? Maybe the bar by now, I dunno.”

Jared groaned “You couldn’t have brought him with you?” He looked to Pam “I’ll be right back. Can’t trust this guy to bring me back my money”

Pam frowned and hugged Jared’s arm “Aw, nooo, come on, Jare-bear, you said you’d dance with me.”

Laughing, Jared kissed her cheek. “It’ll only take a few minutes, then we can dance all you want, Baby. Promise.”

Rolling her eyes, Pam let him go. “Okay. I’ll be here.” She kissed him. “Love you”

Jared hugged her to his side, kissing the top of her head before letting go. “Be back in a few.”

Pam sighed and returned her attention to the crowd. The party was really starting to pick up the closer it got to morning; she saw Fred and Debbie laughing and dancing along to the new song the band had started up, and Jonathan had even gotten his aunts to join in the fun.

She’d just begun to watch Kendra sneak up behind Nancy, ready to strike with the beach ball, when she felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, Jare, you’re-“ Not Jared, but a familiar face all the same. “Ah, jeez, sorry, thought you were-“

“Nah, not Jared,” the man agreed “But Pam, I was walking by and y’know, you don’t look so good. Maybe we should get you home.”

“Um, I dunno, I feel fine. Plus I told Jared I was gonna wait here for him, so..”

“Don’t you worry,” he insisted. “I’ll have someone let him know you were starting to feel sick and needed to head back home.”

Pam considered this. She felt just fine, but the rational part of her nagging at the back of her mind reminded her that come prediction time, she’d be well on the way to hungover if she didn’t get some Advil and water into her system soon. She looked at the man and…her brain was too fuzzy. Why couldn’t she remember his name? If she was this far-gone, she probably _should_ go home for a little bit.

“Okay, sure. But I gotta be back in time for Phil’s prediction.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” the man assured her. “Let’s just focus on getting you home.”

“All righty then. Thanks for walking me home”

The man smiled. “Not a problem, Pam.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, greetings, and welcome to the fic! This will be the first multi-chapter work I've attempted in a while, so please bear with me if the updates are inconsistent.  
> This story is one that means a lot to me, and is one that I could not have possibly been able to come up with alone. It is very much the product of collaboration between everyone in the GHD Discord, and I hope to do everyone proud as this fic takes off.  
> I can promise that the fic is going to be better than this prologue. I just needed to get this thing off the ground.  
> Not sure who Pam is? Or Jared? I totally understand, and for that, I offer this video: https://www.broadwayworld.com/article/Backstage-Bite-with-Katie-Lynch-Barrett-Doss-Whips-Up-Groundhog-Crumbles-20170829  
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys, and I'll see you in the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pointless hiatus, we're back. This time with 100% more Phil and other characters that actually appear in the musical.

_February 2 nd #Who could possibly keep track?_

_Location: Lancasters’ Bed and Breakfast_

“Shit,” Phil cursed, pulling his hand away from the offending machine, though his scowl softened into an apologetic smile at Mrs. Lancaster’s shocked gasp. “Sorry for the language, Mrs. Lancaster. Your coffee machine is fighting back.”

She smiled and walked over to pat his shoulder. “That’s all right. It’s so sweet of you to try and fix it,” the door to the kitchen swung open, another older woman entering the room. “Isn’t it so sweet of him to try to fix the coffee maker, dear?”

Mrs. Lancaster-rather, the other Mrs. Lancaster, Abigail- gave Phil a small smile. “Yes, Mabel, it’s very kind of him. Jonathan tried, bless that boy, but he’s just not so good with fixing things.” She turned her attention back to her wife, the smile fading. “Love, I can’t stop thinking about Pam. You said she had to leave before the prediction?”

Mabel nodded “Yes, the poor girl. Someone said she wasn’t feeling well and ended up going home.”

Abigail tsked. “Poor thing. I made some soup for her, but with this blizzard coming, I’m not too keen on trying to walk all the way over there.”

The coffee maker let off a _pop_ from god-knows-where, and Phil sighed, defeated. “I could take it to her if you want, Mrs. Lancaster.”

Abigail’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “Oh no, you’re already helping us enough with the coffee maker. I couldn’t ask you to go all that way.”

Phil stood up straight, his back screaming at him from the hour spent leaning over the rogue coffee machine. “No, it’s no trouble. She…” he ran through his memory, trying to recall anything he’d learned about Pam. “She owns the pig farm, right?” A nod. “That’s not too far from the library. I was going to go there and look up a repair manual for the coffee machine anyway. I can bring her the soup.”

Abigail smiled and patted his cheek “You’re a very sweet man, Mr. Connors. Thank you.”

Phil returned the smile, but as he watched her walk back into the kitchen, he couldn’t help but marvel at the contrast between now and the first time he’d met Abigail Lancaster.

He had to say, he liked this much better than when the tiny old woman had threatened him after he’d tried to get her wife into bed with him.

Abigail returned, now with a large Tupperware full of soup, and handed it to Phil. “Let me know how she’s feeling, won’t you?”

He readjusted the container in his hands, trying to find a better way to hold it so as not to burn his hands from the heat seeping through the plastic, and nodded. “Will do, Mrs. Lancaster.”

~

_Location: Lewis Pig Farm_

“Hey, Jr., how are you, buddy?”

The pig in question snorted, sniffing at Phil’s hand through the wooden gate.

Obviously, he had no possible way to remember Phil or the Groundhog Days he’d spent as his pet pig, Phil Jr. But somehow, Phil guessed that the pig still almost knew who he was. Animals are funny that way.

“I’m going to bring some soup to your friend Pam, and I’ll be back to say goodbye.” An oink. Phil couldn’t help but grin at the pig and patted his head “Be right back, buddy.”

Phil picked up the now-cooler Tupperware and made his way to the house, shifting it to one hand to ring the doorbell. And he waited.

And waited.

Frowning, he tried the doorbell again. _Maybe she didn’t hear it_.

And he waited again.

Nothing.

“Must be sleeping or something,” Phil mumbled to himself. Figuring he could just apologize if he got caught entering without permission, Phil opened the door and poked his head inside.

“Hello,” he called as he walked into the house. No answer. “Hello? Pam?” Silence.

“I uh…I have some soup for you? Abigail Lancaster made it.” Still no response. He sighed. “Guess I’ll just leave it on the counter with a note.”

He glanced around, trying to figure out where exactly the kitchen was. As he looked, his eyes caught on something at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor.

Walking over to get a better look, Phil’s blood ran cold when he was close enough to see that it wasn’t something. Rather, it was _someone._

The Tupperware slipped from his hands, presumably cracking upon impact with the floor, but Phil couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the woman’s face, heart plummeting.

_Oh god no. No. Not Rita_

But no, it was definitely not Rita, though the girl bore a rather frightening resemblance to her, if not a decently younger version of the Associate Producer.

The difference did little to lessen the horror of seeing the remarkably familiar face set against a ring of dried blood, now slowly mixing with spilled broth and noodles on the floor.

This girl, who Phil guessed it was safe to assume was Pam, was clearly dead.

The image of Mr. Jenson flashed through his mind. The thought of trying to prevent another death twisted his stomach; he wasn’t sure he could handle another failure. But something about this seemed different, and this time, it wasn’t an old man dying from sickness and age, but a young woman who lost her life in a cruel accident. She had so much more life to live, and she deserved a chance to live it.

“Hey, don’t worry, kid. I’m gonna fix this. You’re gonna be just fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, so sorry for the wait. No idea why I waited this long to post the new chapter when it's been finished for a while.  
> But we're here, and we're fine. Or, well, not Pam, but we all are.  
> If you think I'm not about to continue putting my ghd discord's ideas (such as Abigail Lancaster and Phil Jr) in here, you'd better guess again.  
> Hope to be back here with the next chapter real soon, and with any luck, it'll be longer.  
> Bye for now!


End file.
